A Knight's Tale I
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. Batman is dead. Dick's story of his journey back to the mantle he had hung seven years ago. COMPLETED! R&R!
1. Prologue

**digi-gal-rox:** here's the prologue of my newest fic. hope u lyke it!

* * *

PROLOGUE

The rain hit the ground hard, as officers zipped up the bag. Close by, the young boy he had saved was crying, clinging to his parents. Standing alone in the rain, stood a lonely man in a familiar brown coat, hands stuffed in his pocket. Commissioner James Gordon sighed heavily, before looking up at the sky, as the signal that everyone grew to love, shone brightly in the dark gloomy sky. On lookers hung their head, murmuring to one another, shock and grief on their face. Reporters from all around Gotham had taken as much photos as they could, before being ushered out of the scene. The echoes of radio channels and live news filled the air. Batman was dead.

The dark haired man looked at the statue that was built for him. Everything around him was a blur. Gothamites had come to pay their respects, before leaving. He still couldn't believe it. He was dead. The Batman was dead. He looked up at the sky for a moment. He turned around slightly, to see his wife slowly approaching the statue before stopping, clutching her necklace. There was a look on her face. A look of sadness. He looked away, avoiding her. He had to do something. He had to bring this to justice.

The young boy looked up at the enlarged photo that was now pasted on the wall. It was a shot taken of the Bat, gliding in the air, just above it, the headline of the first appearance of the hero that Gotham loved so much. He had offered to hold the 'after ceremony' at the manor, but now regretting it. His eyes always traveled to the now locked secret passage to where his secret life was once kept. But like everyone else, he had also walked away from that life. Just below the large photo, sat a smaller photo of his brother and wife, with their daughter. A small smile grew on his face. But it wasn't entirely because of the photo. It was because there was hope. For all of them.

"Oh, daddy." she sighed, resting her head on her father's shoulder. Commissioner James Gordon hugged his daughter tightly. "How could this have happened?"  
"Everything will be alright." he said quietly. "I'm sure of it."  
"But Batgirl, Nightwing, even Robin... they're all gone!"  
"Gotham can't always rely on them forever. I've always realized that." her father murmured, "Now everything is left to the people. The force." Barbara Gordon turned around slightly, noticing her husband, Dick Grayson lost in his own world, staring at the clock. They had walked away from their night life, to raise their daughter, not only to protect their own lives, but their daughter's. They didn't want her to live the life that they lived.  
"Mummy?" the small girl clung to her mother, tears in her eyes. She had grown to look so much like her father, dark hair and big blue eyes. Forcing a smile, she picked her up.  
"Everything will be alright, sweety. Everything will be alright."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review!  



	2. Chapter 1

**digi-gal-rox:** first chapter loaded! yea! hope yaz lyke it!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

He stared out the window, as several police cars sped past. He hung his head slightly, part of him wishing he was out there... flying. But he had given up that role, long ago, to protect his family. Not long later, along with his brother, they had discovered that everything that was once in the cave was long gone. Everything was destroyed, old costumes disappeared with everything else. The signal no longer shining in the night sky, and crime was once again, rising. But he had to do something. He couldn't stand here any longer, watching. He turned around slightly, seeing his wife peacefully asleep. Grabbing his duffle bag, he turned around and left without another word. Though he did keep a promise, there were some promises he couldn't keep.

"We will find Batman's killers!" Commissioner James Gordon bellowed, as more questions were fired at him.  
"Commissioner! What about the other knights? Do you believe that they will come out?!" Lois Lane shouted, pushing her way to the front.  
"Believe what you want to believe, the Gotham Police will do whatever they can to protect Gotham from now on."  
"Commissioner! Commissioner!" reporters started to push their way to the front entrance, as James began to leave. Clark Kent stopped, turning around slightly, noticing a familiar face, walking away. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he couldn't help but fear that the knights might indeed return after all.  
"Hey Smallville!" Lois called out, "You coming or what?" turning around slightly, Clark nodded and followed his partner into the building.

Dick Grayson sighed heavily, slumping down his desk. Right now, he would be at the station, but since Batman's death and Bruce Wayne's supposed disappearance... everything had been left to him. The empire that the Wayne family had long since built. Well almost everything. The estate had been left to good old Alfred.  
"Mr. Grayson, your wife is here to see you."  
"Send her in." he responded soto-ly. A few seconds later, came in a calm looking red-head, with a smile plasted on her face, that only he could tell she was stressed. He stood up and hugged her tightly. "Hey."  
"Dick..." she murmured, tightening her grip on him. "He's gone. Alfred's gone. And so is everything else." Dick's eyes widened. With his free hand, he turned on the T.V, and there live at an empty land of Wayne Manor, stood Summer Gleason, reporting live, with wind, smoke and flames in the background.

"... so this is his way of... death?" Tim Drake murmured, as several Gothamites paid their respects. Barbara nodded slightly, as Dick approached her, holding onto her tightly.  
"He didn't want the world to discover his secret... so he thought of this plan, in case anything happened."  
"And what does the world think?"  
"He was a lonely drunk who lost everything." Dick spoke, "Or so, that's what it said in Alfred's letter." Barbara's eyes fell, as their daughter placed a flower on the empty coffin.  
"How's Mary holding up?" Tim finally asked, after a moment of silence.  
"She's strong." Dick commented.  
"Just like her father." Barbara murmured. Dick looked at her curiously, before returning his gaze to the crowd.  
"What now?" Tim asked, slowly.  
"We continue with our lives." Dick narrowed his eyes slightly. "We continue with our lives."

"Commissioner," Dick called out softly. The aging man turned around slightly.  
"Dick!"  
"Not that it's really any of my business, but is there any progress in the Batman case?"  
"We'll talk in private later, son." James said quietly. Dick stared at him for a moment before nodding. "So, what is my daughter cooking tonight?"  
"Her specialty, she claims." Dick gave an awkward smile, "Spaghetti with salad." James chuckled.  
"Tell her I'll see you around... 7.30." before Dick could respond, James had already left, accompanied by a heard of officers. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Dick clenched his fist, before stroding up the stairs, of the precinct. If he was lucky, he could get some profiles on likely suspects.

"Grandpa!" Mary Grayson squeeled as James Gordon came in. Popping her head out of the kitchen, Barbara gave a smile.  
"Hi, daddy."  
"Hey, sweety." he gave a small wave before his daughter disappeared into the kitchen again. "Come on squirt." he exclaimed, picking up the excited seven year old. "Show me your new game Uncle Tim bought you." the young girl jumped out of her grandfather's arms and disappeared around the corner.  
"So, is Dick around?" James called out to his daughter.  
"He said he had a meeting, he'll be here shortly." Barbara called back, before appearing again, with a glass of wine at hand. "Wine?"

"Damn," he muttered, kneeling down. The blood stains still could be seen, now almost dried up. Sneeking out his camera phone he took quick pictures again before the police appeared.  
"Hey! What are you doing here!" Harvey Bullock exclaimed.  
"Just paying my respects, Detective." Dick said humbly, hiding his phone. Unconvinced, Bullock dragged him out of the crime scene.  
"This is still a crime scene, Mr. Grayson." the detective snarled, emphasising on the Mr. Grayson, "I don't want to see you around here again." Dick gave a small salute before walking off. The murder seemed to clean, for any normal killer. He stopped, observing his surroundings. Something was definately up. And he had to find out what.

"There's not much I can say Dick," James sighed, rubbing his temples, "The chief seems prepared to go to the extreme to find his killer." Dick nodded slightly, taking another gulp of his beer.  
"Do you think any of them will come out?"  
"No," James shook his head slightly. "I don't think so." he paused, "But part of me wishes that they will. I always feel somewhat safer when they're around. But I guess under their mask, they have their own lives as well. Wanting to live it." Dick nodded somberly.  
"I guess so."  
"You boys having fun out here?" Barbara pocked her head to the back yard, where both men were standing.  
"Where's Mary?" Dick asked, turning around slightly.  
"Bed," she shrugged, stepping out to join them. "So what are you boys talking about?" James chuckled, shaking his head slightly.  
"Nothing to worry about, honey." James smiled, "Dinner was wonderful tonight though." she hugged her father tightly.  
"All the best for you boys." she joked. Dick smiled, leaning against the wall.  
"I keep wondering to myself though, how were you able to find such a wonderful house in such a wonderful area, away from the city and all." James mused, breathing the clean air.  
"You have to ask Barbara that," Dick responded, "She had a lot of free time on her hands. And I mean a lot of free time." Barbara frowned, making a face at her husband.  
"It wasn't that hard. All I did was call in a favour with Nicky, and within seconds she found several houses for us, but she did recomend this neighbourhood. 'Said everything was wonderful."  
"She's right." Dick smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Dick... where were you tonight?" Barbara asked, tossing some pillows aside. Sighing heavily, Dick climbed into bed.  
"Babs... I already said I had somethings to take of at the office."  
"Dick..." Barbara looked at him earnestly. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid, O.K?" He looked at her before pulling her closer to him.  
"I promise."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** seeing that this idea is still fresh in my mind, so i think i'll be focusing on this story at the moment. i seem to be on a role here. look out for the next chapter! don't forget to review!  



	3. Chapter 2

**digi-gal-rox:** chapter 2 up! hope yaz lyke it! and remember to review!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Daddy!" Mary exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly at the empty space beside him. "Daddy!" groaning, Dick opened his eyes slowly, to be greeted by a bubbly seven year old, who was now face to face with him. "Morning!" he gently tossed his daughter to the empty space beside him, before she burst into giggles.  
"Where's mummy?" he asked, getting up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Making pancakes!" Mary cried out happily. "She said to come wake you up!" sighing heavily, Dick grabbed his bed robe and followed his daughter to the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes filled the room.  
"PANCAKES!" Mary cried out, running to set out the dining table. Barbara turned around surprised, before smiling.  
"Morning," she smiled, kissing her husband's unshaven face. Mary's "ew" could be heard. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her, as she continued to flip the pancakes.  
"I've always wondered how Bruce ever survived in the world of the Enterprise, as a kid. Now I understand." he muttered. She looked at him, curiously.  
"Oh?"  
"It's sure is busy. Really busy." he noticed her eyes fell.  
"That busy, huh?"  
"It won't take me away from you though. I won't let it take me away from you or Mary." he promised. She looked at him and smiled.  
"You're sweet, you know?"  
"So you keep telling me." he responded, with another kiss.  
"Ew!"

Lucius Fox sighed heavily, glancing at his watch. The young man was late. Smiling weakly at the bolded man in front of him, Lex Luthor, Lucius straightned himself.  
"Shall we begin than?" Dick burst into the room, neatly presented with several files at hand.  
"Sorry I'm late, Lucius." Dick apologized. "Mr. Luthor." he nodded at the older man, "Had to drop my daughter of at school."  
"No problem, Richard." Lucius smiled, gesturing the young man to sit. "May I present to you, Bruce Wayne's successor, Richard Grayson." Lex smiled politely.  
"A pleasure." Lex nodded. "Now, shall we get down to business?"  
"Mr. Luthor here, has offered a partnership, Richard." Lucius explained.  
"A partnership, huh?" Dick leaned back on his chair. "As I recall, Bruce wasn't a really big fan of partnerships. I believe you have tried several times?" Lex narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"But of course, but Mr. Wayne never saw the vision-"  
"And neither do I, Mr. Luthor." Dick cut in, leaning in. "Even though my views and Bruce's view may differ in oh so many ways, this in particular is very similar. No deal."  
"But-"  
"I won't allow Bruce's name be tainted, or his family's, for that matter. Though, technology here is great, I hate to see his name in the news, after another attack on Superman."

"That, I say was better handled than expected." Lucius smiled. Dick looked at him curiously. "I mean that in a good way, Richard."  
"I hope so," the young man grinned. "This world, is like a new reality to me. I really appreciate your help." Dick paused for a moment, noticing a large portrait of young Bruce and his family. Lucius followed his gaze and smiled.  
"He had it commissioned, so no one will forget what his family had done for Gotham."  
"They gave so much," Dick sighed. "No one deserved to suffer what they did." Lucius nodded in agreement.  
"Not even you."

"What is it, Cheif Rojas?" James looked up from his desk, seeing a plump man standing before him, looking somewhat annoyed.  
"Why is this case still opened, Commissioner?" Rojas asked. "Do you really think anyone cares that he's dead?"  
"A lot more than you think, Rojas." James narrowed his eyes. "My son-in-law for one, grew up respecting this hero. As has my daughter and grand-daughter. And many other children at that age, and now."  
"While there are other's that don't care. We have a city to protect and serve, Commissioner."  
"And we have officers doing that as well." James paused, "And by the sounds of it, you really want to close this case up, pretty fast. Should I suspect you of Batman's murder, Cheif Rojas?"  
"You know I wouldn't risk my badge for some vigilante." Rojas turned around and left without another word.  
"What are you hiding, Rojas?" James murmured, looking out the window, part of him hoping to see his good friend, or even the other knights fly past.

He punched the bag as hard as he could. After overhearing the conversation between Rojas and Gordon, he knew that he had to go out there once again. Yes, though he had been relatively quite fit after his retirement, he still had to work up. Live up to the Bat's reputation. He could already feel beads of sweat falling from his face. He could feel his breathing becoming heavier with every punch. He couldn't give up. Not yet, anyway. Not till his death was brought to justice. Than, he'll give up the mantle. Once and for all. He roughly pushed the bag asIde.  
"Why did you have to die?!" he shouted, tears now falling from his face. "Even though I denied it, you were a father to me! A father!"

"It's hard, isn't it?" Barbara murmured. Tim nodded mutely. "He doesn't show it, but I know Dick's struggling as well. So's dad." Tim's eyes fell.  
"It's hard for all of us." he said slowly, "He was a man of many things. A hero. A friend. A father. A grandfather." the young man paused. "Have they found the killer yet?"  
"No."  
"Y'know, part of me wishes that I could still be out there." Tim said slowly. "But I can't." Barbara looked away uneasily. "Not because I promised Steph, but also because now that I see it, I was just a punk kid who wanted to take down Two-Face, after what he did to my father..."  
"You aren't the only one, Tim." Barbara sighed, "I did it to save my father." Tim looked at her worriedly.  
"You look pale, Barb."  
"I think I'm pregnant," she said, before fainting.

Dick burst through the doors, his eyes written with wild. Everyone in the room looked at him surprised, before a young man approached him.  
"She's fine, Dick."  
"Where is she, Tim?!" he asked frantically. Before Tim could respond, Leslie Thompkins came out, with Barbara. There was a look of shock planted on her face. "Babs!" he ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Thank god."  
"Congratulations, Richard." Leslie said humbly, "She's pregnant." his eyes widened.  
"What?" he looked at his wife again, who nodded, with a smile on her face. "Oh my god. You're pregnant... you're pregnant!" he hugged her again.

The man smiled to himself, satisfied that no one had yet discovered him. He had many plans for the city. Many of them including bringing out heroes from all around. Though the knights were now gone, he had a feeling that they would come out soon. After all, all that was about to happen was going to tear them apart. He cracked his knuckles, enjoying the scape of the city. He had enjoyed watching the decommissioning of the signal. He especially enjoyed watching him suffered. The man smiled to himself. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now:D lot of lurv! 


	4. Chapter 3

**digi-gal-rox**: heyz! well, this is actually uploaded through my new laptop! so i thought i'd say hi from here:D anyways, here's a new chappy for all yaz!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

He panted heavily, as he continued to run. The cold air hit his face roughly as he ran, ran, ran. He breathing had suddenly become easier. Beads of sweat fell from his face, as he stopped at the mini neighbour hood park. There were some children there playing. He smiled slightly, watching them. Taking a deep breath he continued on his way, without a glance back. His thoughts kept drifting to the conversation Cheif Rojas and Commissioner Gordon had. He grinded his teeth angrily, at the thought that even Rojas wanted to call of the case. He had to somehow help solve this case. He couldn't get involve officially... but maybe if it could be found, he could help.

"Since when did you go for morning runs?" Barbara greeted her husband, as he entered the kitchen.  
"Had to clear my head." was his responce, kissing Mary gently on the head, before hugging his wife. "I'm O.K." she looked at him unconvinced, before letting it go.  
"Oh, by the way, Lucius called. He said something about a party that Bruce had organised some months ago. Something to do with the opening of a new product?" Dick frowned, somewhat confused.  
"A new product?"  
"That's what he said, unless he meant to planatarian." Barbara frowned, "The one he kept mentioning for the last couple of months."  
"I'll call him back, and see." Dick sighed, rubbing his head slightly. "I'll drop Mary off at school first."  
"It's O.K," Barbara murmured, "I'll do it. You just go to work."

"Tim, I need your help." Dick stated, over the phone.  
"What is it?"  
"Just for old times sake, did you by any chance keep any of our old costumes?"  
"No... why?"  
"Y'know, just to have a look, remember the good ol' days."  
"Dick, what ever it is you're thinking, don't do it." Tim warned. "You'll hurt Barb." Dick frowned.  
"We all walked away from that life. I know that already. But its for keeps sake."  
"I don't no where he kept them." Tim sighed, "I left mine behind, like you and Barb."  
"Thanks anyway."  
"Dick... does Barb know what you're doing?" Dick hung up.

He stared at the statue, as the sculpture of the Bat out looked the park. Close by, the children's laughter could be heard. He smiled slightly. Watching over the children. In a way almost protecting them. Casually he whipped out his last momentum of his night hours. An old looking bird-a-rang. He traced his finger against the carving. He had made  
it himself, when he became Nightwing. Dick sighed heavily, tossing it against a near by tree.  
"Haven't lost my aim." he murmured, walking towards it. Slowly he pulled it out, this time tossing it harder. It flew against the leaves, before flying back. He turned around to face the statue again, this time noticing something he hadn't noticed before. There seemed to be a small opening just at the base. Narrowing his eyes slightly, walked towards it. Cool air could be felt from below.

She stared at the letter, that was address to them. She didn't want to open it. She had fear that something in there might send them all out there again. Flying in the sky, fighting crime. Shaking her head slightly, she took a deep breath and opened it. Her eyes widened.  
"Mummy?" she quickly turned to look at her daughter who was looking at her oddly. "Are you O.K?" folding the letter and pocketing it safely Barbara nodded.  
"Come on sweety, lets go to the park." Mary beamed and ran of to grab her jacket. Barbara drew her hand to the letter, where it was safely placed. It was from Bruce. And his last good-bye.

Tim stared at the letter warily. Glancing at Barbara nervously, he slowly reached out to it. Opening the letter slowly, Barbara gave a small sharp gasp. He took out the delicate piece of paper in the envelope before reading it silently. Barbara fiddled with her thumbs, unsure whether or not to ask what was in it. She took a deep breath and  
turned to face him.  
"Tim...?"  
"It just says: 'Find your wings'." he sighed. Barbara frowned slightly, "Does he mean go back or start over?" he questioned the older woman. Barbara shrugged. Folding the paper, he slipped it back in the envelope, before handing it to her.  
"Maybe he wants us to accept and move on..." the red-head finally said after a moments of silence.  
"Maybe..." Tim murmured quietly. "What ever it is, we'll do this all together."

"So tell me Chief Rojas, do we have a deal?" the plump man narrowed his eyes, glaring at him.  
"Not like I have a choice." he muttered. The masked man laughed bitterly.  
"You always have a choice, Chief."  
"Ha." Rojas laughed flatly. "Choice?"  
"You wanted him out of the equation. I did that for you."  
"I may have wanted him out, but that didn't mean I want him dead." Rojas muttered.  
"Sooner or later, the others will come out." the masked man said thoughtfully. "What shall I do with them...?" the plump man clenched his fist.  
"You won't do anything!" he ordered.  
"My dear man, you can't tell me what to do. I follow my own rules." the man smirked, "And remember, what will happen to you if anyone finds out, Chief."

He studied his new surroundings, after doudging some installed traps. Everything was here. Everything that had once belonged to them was all here. His fingers traced against the cold glass where five suits stood. The fith being his old costume from his younger years. He smiled slightly, clearly surprised that he actually kept it all this time, hidden from the rest of the family. His eyes fell onto Batman's suit. Unlike the one he was burried in, this one was still intact. His eyes fell. Several lights suddenly turned on, illuminating the newly discovered cave. The computer could be seen not to far away, close to several well kept vehicles. Slowly, he walked up to the Batmobile, his fingers tracing against the cold black metal, before eyeing his motor cycle. He smiled.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** remeber to review! 


	5. Chapter 4

**digi-gal-rox:** yet another chapter up! R&R!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Clark Kent sighed heavily, starring at the computer screen in front of him. In big bold letters, the title of the article read: 'MAY HE REST IN PEACE'. He snorted softly. He knew that even in death, the Bat wouldn't be able to rest in peace. He had fought so hard to protect his city, promising that children will no longer suffer the deaths of their parents. And he kept that promise. But now... Clark's thoughts trailed to two boys in particular. Tim Drake and Dick Grayson. Two boys that Bruce Wayne had raised, two boys that once fought by the Bats side. He couldn't help but wonder if they would ever put the costume on again, to once again fly in the sky.  
"Hey, Smallville!" he looked up surprised.  
"Lois!" he exclaimed.  
"You seemed to be more surprised than usual, Smallville." Lois commented. "Is something up?"  
"Just still have a lot on my mind since Bruce's funeral." Clark quickly responded. Lois's eyes fell.  
"Burning his own house... that's... not really like him, is it?" she murmured.  
"Is there something you're not telling me, Lois?" Clark asked, raising an eye-brow.  
"What makes you think I'm hinding something from you?" she questioned. He smiled.  
"Doesn't matter."

Dick sighed heavily, starring at the computer screen. On his right, more and more files piled up, ready to be signed. As names of employees of Wayne Tech. scrolled past, he wondered why these men in particular were eager to win the company over him. Obviously, with Bruce's 'death', and his inheritance of the business, killed their chances but it didn't stop them from sending e-mails and letters of threats to him and his family. Groaning, he leaned back on his chair, rubbing his temples.  
"Mr. Grayson, Mr. Fox is here to see you."  
"Send him in, Joan." Dick responded. Seconds later, the older man came in, looking somewhat stressed. "What is it, Lucius?" he asked, worriedly.  
"Luthor is here again. It seems that he's not ready to give up quite yet." he muttered. Dick groaned.  
"How were you and Bruce able to handle this!" he cried out. Lucius shrugged.  
"Bruce always seemed to handle things cooly."  
"He always does." Dick smiled softly, "Maybe that's why I hated him so much back than." Lucius also smiled, "Well, looks like we have no choice but to see him, don't we?" Lucius paused before nodding.  
"This time, I hope he actually doesn't come back."  
"You, me, both."

Barbara smiled, watching her daughter happily join the other children in tag. Sitting along side the other mothers, all they could talk about was their husband's faults, and they even married them in the first place. Shaking her head slightly, she forced a smile.  
"What about Dick, darl."  
"What about him, Jenny." Barbara looked at her friend.  
"What doesn't he do?"  
"He helps, even with his job, he still helps." Barbara stated.  
"See here, girls. I wouldn't mind a man like him!" another friend exclaimed. Barbara chuckled.  
"I think every little girl does, Kelly." Barbara sighed.  
"But you just happened to win his heart." Kelly laughed. "But he has to have some kind of fault. Come on, spill!"  
"Well..."

Sighing heavily, Barbara watched her husband carefully as he ate his food slowly. Mary was happily gulpping her entire plate down. Dick looked up, raising an eye-brow.  
"Everything alright, Babs?"  
"You've been different lately, Dick." Barbara said quietly. "What are you hiding from me?"  
"Nothing."  
"Please Dick. Don't lie to me. I mean, lately you've been working out... going out for morning runs... it's like you're training for a war or something." he looked away uneasily. "You've been like this since..." she trailed off.  
"I'm not hiding anything from you, Babs." he repeated, firmly. She nodded slowly, still unsure.

The masked man smiled inwardly. Things were about to get interesting. There were already rumours last night that a masked hero was out and about. Whoever it was, it was also rumoured to be the Bats one time partner. Things were going to plan. Cracking his fingers, the masked man gave a big yawn, wondering he himself would have a run in with the returned hero. He smirked at the thought of the heroes return, and if the others would follow. And one by one he would take them all down. Destroying the family once and for all. But ofcourse in order to do so, he had to take them down one by one. Or even better. Who were the people behind the mask.

Without looking back, Dick Grayson snuck back into the hidden cave, breathing in the now familiar surroundings, that was now the cave that people had ever dreamed of seeing. Everything was just as it was from his previous night out. He had to make sure that Tim and Barbara weren't able to discover his secret outings. He may have made a promise not only to himself, but to his wife, but he felt as if it was his duty to do so. To go out there once again and fight. Putting on the costume, he walked out into the night.

"Barbara? It's me Tim. Turn on the TV. There's something you should see."  
"What do you mean?" Barbara asked confused.  
"Trust me, you don't want to hear this from me." reaching out for the remote, she did so. "Barbara? Are... are you still there?" Barbara's body however had remained frozen, starring at the late news in shock.  
"He said there was a meeting..." her voice quivered. "That bastard. He promised. He promised..."  
"I'm sorry Barb." Tim said quietly.

"Where were you?" Dick winced at his wife's stiff tone.  
"I take it you saw the news."  
"How could you do this, Dick?! To us!"  
"Barbara, it's just a-"  
"Don't act like nothing has happened Dick!" she glared at him angrily. "You promised that you wouldn't go out there again, you said that you weren't going to put your daughter in danger because of that life!" angrily she walked to their room, to continue her packing.  
"Babs, don't do this." he begged. "I-" he stopped, noticing young Mary at the door, looking frightened. Zipping her bag, Barbara grabbed the young girl and walked out.  
"Barbara!" Dick called after his wife desperately. Shoving her bag into the car, Dick noticed that Mary's bag was in there as well. The older woman placed her daughter into the car gently, before pulling the seatbelt over her. "Babs, don't do this." Barbara climbed into the car, ignoring her husband. "Barbara!"  
"I won't be apart of this Dick. Not again." the only thing Dick could do was watch his family drive off into the night, leaving behind the life they had built together.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review! ;D 


	6. Chapter 5

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up! anyways, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

_"Where were you?" Dick winced at his wife's stiff tone.  
"I take it you saw the news."  
"How could you do this, Dick?! To us!"  
"Barbara, it's just a-"  
"Don't act like nothing has happened Dick!" she glared at him angrily. "You promised that you wouldn't go out there again, you said that you weren't going to put your daughter in danger because of that life!" angrily she walked to their room, to continue her packing.  
"Babs, don't do this." he begged. "I-" he stopped, noticing young Mary at the door, looking frightened. Zipping her bag, Barbara grabbed the young girl and walked out.  
"Barbara!" Dick called after his wife desperately. Shoving her bag into the car, Dick noticed that Mary's bag was in there as well. The older woman placed her daughter into the car gently, before pulling the seatbelt over her. "Babs, don't do this." Barbara climbed into the car, ignoring her husband. "Barbara!"  
"I won't be apart of this Dick. Not again." the only thing Dick could do was watch his family drive off into the night, leaving behind the life they had built together._

Dick Grayson woke up with a start. Groaning slightly, he turned to the other side, only to find the bed empty. His eyes fell. Sighing heavily he climbed out of bed, pulling the blinds up. The sun streamed in blinding the now bearded man. Taking a deep breath he walked to the piled up kitchen. Ever since Barbara and Mary's departure, he had lost touch in almost everything. Friends... house keeping. He barely went to meetings at Wayne Enterprices. The only time he actually ever left the house was when he was Nightwing.

James sighed heavily, staring at the file that sat on his desk. In front of him, Tim stood shocked, his hands were shaking as he slowly sat down.  
"Why would he keep this from us?" he asked quietly. James shrugged.  
"How did you get this?" the older man asked.  
"In my mail." Tim said slowly, "Whoever it was... obviously knows that Bruce adopted me. And probaly knows about Dick as well." James nodded slightly.  
"Did you tell him yet?"  
"He's been... hard to reach. Y'know about the Barbara thing..." James's eye fell. "Did she tell you?"  
"She's still distressed." James responded. "Have you met him yet?" Tim shook his head.  
"I don't think he wants to be seen, as of yet."  
"Whoever this guy is, we need more proof, if he really who he says he is. And if he is... does that mean everything will go to him...?"  
"It didn't state that it'd go to him, though." Tim sighed, gripping the arm rest. "I wonder how old this kid is."  
"Obviously younger than you."  
"Why do I get a bad feeling about this, Commissioner?" Tim asked quietly. James watched the younger man, crumble.  
"This guy claims to be Bruce's son." James murmured, "You're afraid that he'll fight for everything. I would be to, if I were in your position."  
"It's not that." Tim mumbled. "It's just that... I find it strange that straight after the death of Batman and Bruce this guy shows up..."  
"You think there's a connection?"  
"I think this guy is responsible for both their deaths."

"Reporting here live at Gotham Bank, the Joker and Harlee Quin have once again escaped the scene of the crime. Chief Rojas, however has claimed that he is more determined the make sure that this prince of crime will be locked up for sure..." mumbling to herself, Barbara switched the TV off, she turned around slightly, as Mary stirred slightly, before making herself more comfortable on her mother's lap. Barbara's features soften upon seeing the sleeping child on her lap. She new that Dick would be out there soon, finding the Joker. Just like the night before, and the night before that. She turned around slightly as Tim entered the room.  
"Hey, how you holding up?"  
"Did you tell him?" Barbara asked quietly. Tim shook his head. Her eyes fell. "Why is he doing this?"  
"He wants to bring justice back to the name, Barb." Tim sighed, "There's more pressing information I have to share with you." the red-headed woman looked at him curiously.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Bruce has a son." he stated, "A real biological son."

"Everything is going to plan, no?"  
"It certainly is. Now with the Joker out, havoc can once again roam the street. Now just for the others." the masked man gave a big yawn. "And what about you? Are you willing to join the team?"  
"Let's just get one thing straight. I work alone."  
"But ofcourse, but now we will be working as a team. To bring him down."  
"Why the sudden interest in him, why after all these years?"  
"I've been waiting for the right time, my dear friend. And now with the Batman dead, there is nothing but revenge building up in him. He wants to bring justice to the name of the Bat. So, that's when we'll hit him with everything we've got."  
"The other's... they might come."  
"No. They won't. Not when I'm through with them." the masked mann smiled wickedly, "So, will you join the team, or not, Deathstroke, or should I say Slade?"

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review!  



	7. Chapter 6

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up! just to let yaz ppl know, the italics are memories

* * *

CHAPTER 6

_"Hush little baby don't say a word... momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." the young woman smiled at the child that lay asleep in the crib. He was very much like his father. She turned around slightly looking out the window. She began to tear up. The child will never get to know his father. Even though she wanted them to meet, she vowed that they would never see each other. Not after what happened. She knew his kind. Just sleep for one night, and never come back. She thought she was in love. But all those feelings, everything she felt was all a lie. The child began to cry, startling her. She reached out for the crying boy and rocked him gently. "It's alright, sweety. Everything will be O.K."_

"Commissioner."  
"Nightwing!" James exclaimed surprised. "I...-I thought you and everyone else retired..."  
"We did. But I had to come out. After what happened to Batman..." Nightwing trailed off, looking out at the full moon, shining down on the red driven city. "I need answers, Commissioner."  
"It's a restricted case, Nightwing." James said slowly.  
"One of your staff maybe covering up for the killer."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Ask Rojas." the vigilante narrowed his eyes. "Let's just say I over heard a converstaion between him and the possible killer of the Bat." James's eyes widened.  
"So you know who the killer is?"  
"Not yet. Whoever this guy is, he knows how to cover himself up well. He's no newbie at this whole thing. Or has been trained very well." James hesitated, before walking to the filing cabinet.  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked, "If anyone ever found out, you may in the end have to stay out there, continuing the fight you left seven years ago." Nightwing nodded.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." James took out the file, handing it to the dark knight.  
"Careful, old heroes bring about old villians."

"What are you doing here?" the red caped hero turned around surprised.  
"Barbara!" he exclaimed. Barbara narrowed her eyes slightly, stepping in front of her daughter.  
"Aren't you meant to be in Metropilis?" she asked.  
"A little bird told me that Nightwing was out of hiding." Barbara looked away uneasily, before facing her daughter,  
"Sweety, why don't you go on ahead? Tia should be waiting for you, O.K?"  
"O.K, mummy." the young girl took off.  
"Is that wise? Letting your daughter go off, alone?"  
"She's a big girl. And there's a lot of people here, Clark."  
"Careful of what you say." he smiled softly.  
"If you're here to stop him, you're too late. He's already made up his mind. And don't try to talk me into going back there. I've made up my mind as well."  
"Actually I'm here to do what he would want me... everyone to do." he gestured to the statue. "To stop him, and let him come to terms. To accept that this wasn't what he wanted."  
"It's too late for that." she said quietly. "Sooner or later, the others will come. Forcing him to continue his work out there. Leaving everything behind."

_"Hush little baby don't say a word... momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." the young woman smiled at the small child that grinned up at her, his eyes still open. Giving a great big yawn, the child fell to his side, hugging the bear, snoring softly. The woman smiled slightly. The sounds of cars could be heard in the distant. She was glad that the sound didn't affect the sleeping child. She looked out into the sky, noticing a lonesome figure flying in the sky. She wondered, what happened to the others. It wasn't long till two other figures were following close behind. She stroked the boys face gently, a small smile on her face. "Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright."_

"Hush little baby don't say a word... momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy a you a diamond ring..." the young man's eyes fell, staring at the debris of the manor. There was nothing left except for burnt wood. The cool wind blew his dark hair back, and he climbed over the mound, searching. Part of him, hoping to find something that could help him learn about a man... a father he never knew.  
"Excuse me?" he turned around surprised to see a pretty red head, looking at him, slightly puzzled. "This is private property."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." he quickly said, "I didn't know." her feature's soften.  
"It's O.K." she said quietly, pulling her jacket over herself. "What's your name by the way?"  
"Ben. Ben Walker."  
"Nice to meet you." she smiled, "I'm Barbara. Barbara Grayson." he smiled back. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm searching for something..." he stated. "Answers actually."  
"You knew Bruce?" she looked at him surprised, "Funny, I've never seen your face before." she frowned, thoughtfully, "You must be a friend of Tim's or Dick's."  
"Tim? Dick?" the young man looked at her confused. "Who are they?"  
"Bruce's sons." she said softly. "Adopted sons." she paused, "How do you know him than?"  
"I'm his son."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review!  



	8. Chapter 7

**digi-ga-rox:** here's another chapter up. hope you like it! don't forget to review!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"What?!"  
"I'm his son." the younger man repeated slowly. The two older people exchanged looks.  
"I don't believe it." the older man breathed. "You look so much like your mother, more than him."  
"You knew my mum?" he asked, clearly surprised. Again the two exchanged looks.  
"There aren't any resemblance we can see between you and him."  
"Well, not physically." the older man quickly added. Barbara sighed heavily rubbing her temples.  
"How old are you, by the way?" she asked.  
"20." the younger man, Ben responded quickly. The older man, Tim frowned.  
"You look too young to be tweenty." he said grimly, "You can't be much older than me." the older man paused, "Let me repeat the question. And answer honestly. How old are you?"  
"I'm turning eighteen this year." the boy's eyes fell. Tim nodded.  
"That's more like it." he exclaimed, "I'm Tim by the way, and you already know Barbara." the boy nodded slowly.  
"How do you know him?" he asked Barbara, "Mr. Wayne, I mean."  
"I'm married to his other son, Dick. As well as my family and him being good friends." she responded with a tight smile. "There are many secrets in the family, Mr. Walker, that it's best that you don't dig to far deep. It won't only destroy you. But your family." His eyes fell. "There's isn't much we can tell you, apart from the fact that he never knew you existed."  
"What kind of secrets?"  
"How is your mother by the way?" she asked quietly.  
"You know my mother?!" Ben looked at her, clearly surprised.  
"You know his mother?!" Tim cried out at the same time.  
"I met her, once, during a party, eighteen years ago, not long before the first Robin left Gotham." she said slowly,  
"Annabelle Walker, am I correct?" the boy nodded.  
"Yeah, but..." the young boy trailed off. "I need a place to stay. I got into this big fight with her. About wanting to know about my father." Barbara let out a small chuckle. "It's not funny!"  
"There's the family resemblance!" she exclaimed, "The fighting!"

Detective Harvey Bullock covered his eyes, as the smoke blew out from the building. Inside, the villian known as Two-Face had somehow escaped, hunting down the judge who had sentence him life at Arkham. Already several officers had entered the building, with no word from them. Despite the fact that he had always hated the Bat, now some part of him wished that Batman was alive and kicking. Captain Ellen Yin appeared behind him, looking somewhat stressed.  
"How could this have happened?" she asked. Bullock simply shrugged.  
"You got me, Capt'." he responded. Moments later, they noticed a familiar figure fly into the building. "Batman? Naw it can't be..."  
"Nightwing." Ellen breathed.

"This is going to be interesting." the masked man smiled inwardly, watching the fight scene between Nightwing and Two-Face's men, as the villian stood close by, laughing proudly.  
"What makes you think the others won't come?"  
"If they were to come, they would've come by now."  
"I'm talking about the League." Slade gestured to the other screens, where the villians he had once placed were tied up, with the founding members of the Justice League talking to the officer in charge.  
"Damn it!" the villian swore. "They weren't meant to come."  
"You have to push him to the limit," Slade sneered, "Make him want to hurt them, than the League will have no choice but to stop him."  
"There's an idea that might actually work."

"Joker, Two-Face, Poison IVy, Harlee, Killer Croc, Baby Doll, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, the Riddler ... all of them out?" Barbara repeated, facing her father shocked, "How the hell did they get out?"  
"I'm not sure." James sighed, "With Nightwing's return, trying to bring them down... I can't help but wonder who's the master mind behind this all. Barbara sighed heavily.  
"The League are helping?" James nodded slowly.  
"So I've heard." he responded. "But is the League enough to stop them all?" he looked at his daughter worriedly.  
"Dad..."  
"I'm scared." James said quietly. "That the world we fought for... that Batman fought for will disappear."

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Tim cried out.  
"Consider it Tim. What if this world... our world becomes a hell whole?" she asked, "I don't like it either, but we should help him as well..." she added quietly. "You were with him when you both went to that other world. And the way you described it... well..." her eyes fell.  
"Our world isn't going to become like that." Tim said dangerously. "If Dick continues to do what he's doing, our world will become like that!"  
"What other choice do we have left Tim?" she asked, "This is a war that they can't fight alone."

Dick woke up with a start. Breathing heavily he climbed out of bed, noticing a familiar dark figure. He rubbed his eyes, only to see the figure still standing there.  
"Bruce?" he asked softly. The figure didn't move. "It can't be you." The shadowed figure continue to stare at him, as if questioning his actions. Dick looked to the side, narrowing his eyes. "I have to do this." he said quietly, "If not for you, for me." the figure raised it's arm, pointing to the picture on the bedside table. It was of Dick and his family. "Babs... Mary..." he murmured. "What is it? What are you trying to say?"  
"Danger." he mouthed before disappearing.

"I'm fine." Ben said into the receiver. "I'll... just be a few days. Weeks I guess." he paused, sighing heavily. "I know mum. I know. Yes, my... my brother is taking care of me." another long pause. "Yes mum." he paused again, now looking somewhat annoyed, "Love you too." he hung up.  
"Nice chat?"  
"Meh." he responded, shrugging, "I'll be in my room." she nodded as he walked down the corridor. The door bell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Barbara exclaimed. The red-head opened the door, with a cheery smile, only for it to fade. "Oh god." she breathed. The last thing she heard was Mary crying out her name before her world went black.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! - much lurv!  



	9. Chapter 8

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up, who knows how many more to go. All i know that it is near completion and part 2 will be up soon! anyways happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"How is she?!" he demanded, entering the room. His younger brother looked at him sadly, with the newcomer asleep on the chair by the window. "Who is he?" he paused, "Wait, where's Mary?"  
"Someone came by... and shot her, Dick." Tim said quietly, "And took Mary with him." he paused, "Ben, here, didn't see who it was, except darkness." Dick narrowed his eyes clenching his fist.  
"The Shade."  
"And a gun shot." Tim added. Dick's eyes shot up.  
"And the baby?" the younger man looked away uneasily.  
"I'm sorry Dick."

"Who's he?" Ben asked watching Dick talk to the doctors.  
"That would be Dick." Tim responded, glancing at the sleeping Barbara. "Her husband, my brother."  
"Where has he been all this time?!" the teenager demanded.  
"This family... all of us, we have many secrets, none of which you should know." Tim's eyes fell. "Watch her will you?" he asked, "There's... there's something the both of us have to do."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he muttered. "But this... it's for her. I want to get the guy who did this to her, and ask why."  
"Leave that to me."  
"I know what you're capable of. And don't think about doing it."  
"I'm not going to kill the guy. I want to know why."  
"Dick..."  
"What?"  
"About the kid... Ben. He's Bruce's son."

"Annabelle." the woman turned around surprised.  
"Oh. It's you. I'm not that surprised that you're here." she frowned. "How is Ben?"  
"She knows?" Robin looked at Nightwing surprised. Nightwing didn't respond.  
"Does your son know anything about this?"  
"No. And like I'd tell him," the woman spat.  
"You obivously kept the secret."  
"I know the good you people go. I won't destroy that. But I won't destroy my son's life. Throughing him into that life like he did with you." Nightwing turned around and left. Robin however remained. "What?" she asked sharply.  
"He's a good kid. There's more of him in there than you think."

"We have to stop him." Shayera said quietly.  
"How? He is-" Diana started.  
"We can't allow him to contiue like this anymore. He will only hurt the people close to him." John interupted.  
"He has a reason now. His wife... his daughter..."  
"Are with us or against us, Wally?" the red-headed speeder looked away, uneasily.  
"You can't ask me to pick between my best friend and my team, John." the Green Lantern narrowed his eyes.  
"Right now you don't have any other choice." Clark said regretably. "I should've stopped him earlier."  
"This is his fight!" Waly protested. "A fight we shouldn't get involved in!"  
"And now his younger brother is a part of it." Shayera muttered. Wally glared at the team he also called friends.  
"My answer is against you." he narrowed his eyes. "If there is one thing I know about him, is that he will do what ever he can to protect his family."

The masked man smiled to himself, watching the army he had built make their way to the duo. It was a pitty. Batgirl wasn't there. But ofcourse, how could she? She was in the hospital. He smirked, watching their reaction. Especially Nightwing's, as Slade approached him, throwing the first punch. Behind the villians stood several robots Slade had help create.  
"It's about to begin." he murmured, turning around slightly, watching the scared little girl as tears fell from her eyes. "And you've got the front view, little one." he gave her a sickly smile, "Your daddy won't be able to save you now. Not with what I have planned for him."

Ben slowly opened his eyes, to see a half awaken Barbara. He smiled softly, at the older woman. She smiled weakly back at him.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked quietly.  
"Like hell." she muttered. "What happened?"  
"Some guy shot you. And took Mary." Ben said quietly. Barbara looked away, clenching her fist. "Mr. Drake and Mr. Grayson said something about going out..." he added. Her eyes widened. "What?"  
"The war," she murmured, "It's begun. The war of the Knights."  
"What are you talking about?" Ben asked, "What war?"  
"Your mother wanted to protect you from this world. And I don't blame her. But it's in your blood." Barbara said quietly. "We couldn't keep it from Mary. She found out herself, the little one..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're his son," she whispered, rising from her bed slightly, "The son of the Bat."

_"Wow!" she exclaimed in awe, setting herself down.  
"Mary!" her father roared angrily, seeing her there. She looked at him, already in tears at the tone of her fathers.  
"Daddy! I- I didn't-" her father grabbed her tightly by the arm before dragging her up.  
"How many times do I have to tell you! Stay in one room!"  
"She's quite the detective," her grandfather mused.  
"Don't encourage her," her father warned, "I don't want her growing up in that world!"  
"Growing up in what world?" her mother entered the room. She smiled weakly at her mother.  
"She found it." her father seethed. Her mother's eyes widened.  
"You were Nightwing and Batgirl?" Mary asked excitedly. "That is so cool! Wait till-"  
"You can't tell anyone, honey," her mother said gently.  
"Why not?"  
"It's a secret. Can you keep a secret?" her mother asked. Mary nodded her head vigorously. "Good girl, now go along and play, O.K?" Mary took off.  
"You got some explaining Bruce." Dick growled.  
"I didn't do anything. I'm just as surprised as you are." Bruce said humbly.  
"We can't hide it from her forever. She would've found out sooner or later." Barbara said quietly.  
"You're siding with him?!"  
"I'm not siding with everyone." she said sharply. "I'm just saying that it's in her blood."  
"Damn it!" Dick slammed his fist on the desk. Barbara placed her hand gently on her husband's back.  
"She's our daughter, Dick. Nightwing's and Batgirl's. Dick Grayson's and Barbara Gordon's..." he looked at her softly. "If not as heroes, as cops..." he hugged his wife tightly.  
"I won't let her grow up in this world." Bruce promised. "Or Tim's family for that matter. I won't let your children suffer."_

Nightwing turned around sharply, avoiding Slade's attack, before throwing Two-Face at him. He quickly glance at Robin who flipped over The Riddler.  
"I'm getting too old for this!" he shouted to his older brother. Before any other villians could move, a flash of red zoomed past, tieing up the villians. "What in the name of-?!"  
"Flash." Nigthtwing smiled as the scarlet speeder pulled to a halt.  
"'Sup guys? Thought you could use some help."  
"Thanks man." the two friends clasped hands.  
"So who's the big baddy?"  
"We're about to find out." Nightwing responded, as the robots stepped forward, "Once we get past them."  
"No worries." Flash smiled. "That's why I called back up." the former knight turned around to see his old team, the Titans appraoched them, with big smiles on their faces.  
"Let's do this."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! -V- Peace out!


	10. Chapter 9

**digi-gal-rox:** it's nearly complete! and shortly afterwards, I will post up part 2 of the story, which I will now say that it takes place after this chapter. But that is all I will say for now. Anyways, Happy readings! -V- Peace out!

* * *

CHAPTER 9 

"You're his son. The son of the bat." she whispered. He looked at her, shocked.  
"Wh...wait a minute..." he said confused, "That would mean...-"  
"Yeah." she nodded slowly, looking out the window.  
"And that would make you-"  
"Yeah." she nodded.  
"Woah, woah, woah, this is way too much to handle." Ben Walker backed away from her. 'I...I-" shaking his head slightly he took off. Barbara Gordon lay her head back down, as a single tear fell from her eye.  
"Dick..."

"This is as far as you'll go." the villian known as The Shadow greeted them.  
"Get outta the way," Flash stepped forward.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Nightwing glanced at Raven and nodded, "Tell me, are you afraid of the dark?"  
"Are you?" Raven aske, as black energy emerged from her.  
"Go, go, go!" Nightwing bellowed as the group took off, leaving the hooded hero with the villian.  
"Will she be O.K?" Starfire asked worriedly, turning back slightly.  
"This is Raven we're talking about." Cyborg responded. "She's a big girl."  
"Wait!" Robin exclaimed, pulling to a stop.  
"What?!" everyone looked at him, surprised. Narrowing his eyes slightly, the boy wonder silenced the group. "Don't you hear that?" Nightwing stepped forward slightly.  
"They're here."

"Daddy," Barbara murmured, "Where are they?"  
"Honey, you're in no condition-"  
"Mary's out there somewhere... I have to be there."  
"What can you do, honey? Let them handle it."  
"Daddy, you don't understand!" she cried out, "Their out there! Dick and Tim are out there!" James looked at his daughter surprised.  
"What are you talking about?! Are you saying their-"  
"Daddy, Bruce is Batman." tears fell from her eyes, regretting on sharing the news, "Bruce has always been Batman."

Annabelle sighed heavily, as her son stared at her, angrily.  
"Why did you keep this from me?!"  
"To protect you." she responded, "I didn't want you growing up in that world. Why do you think the Grayson's left?  
To protect their child."  
"You should've told me, mother." the teenager narrowed his eyes. "There's a reason she saw me." he added quietly.  
"You have school. I won't allow you to go there. I won't-"  
"You can't protect me anymore, mother." the teenager narrowed his eyes. "It's my destiny."

"Get out of the way, Clark." Nightwing narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm not moving, Nightwing." Superman said calmly. "This is a fight you shouldn't be fighting.  
"The hell it is." he growled, "My daughter is missing, and this guy is the one that has her. And you're telling me to let him have his way with her?!"  
"Look-"  
"No, you look. You don't know what it's like. Loosing the people you love, Kent." he spat. "My parents. Bruce. My wife and daughter..."  
"I lost my father, Nightwing. Don't tell me that I don't understand. I do."  
"But at least you didn't loose everything." the hero clenched his fist. "Get out of my way, or I'll be forced to hurt you." Robin stepped forward, slowly revealing the kryptonite in his belt.  
"Than you'll have to pass through us." the rest of the League revealed themselves.

"Just as I thought." the villian smirked, tieing up the young girl. "It's a pity, that you'll be dieing with them."  
"DADDY!" the child cried, screaming in the masked man's ears. "DADDY!"  
"Shuudp!" the man snapped, before switching the bomb on. He smirked. "Bye bye, birdy." the man walked out, leaving her to squirm.  
"DADDY! HELP ME!" she cried, "PLEASE HELP ME! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD! HELP ME!"

Superman stopped, looking up slightly.  
"Clark?"  
"Someone's calling for help." he murmured.  
"Mary!" Nightwing cried out, pushing his way past them.  
"Hey!" John called out.  
"I don't think so." Starfire growled, her eyes glowing.  
"To get to him, you have to go past us." Robin said smugly, crossing his arms.  
"This is no time for games, Robin." Shayera lifted her mace.  
"And I ain't playing." the boy wonder shot back. "This is a fight that doesn't involve you. It's a fight that involves the family."  
"He'll kill that bastard." Shayera snapped.  
"You don't know him." Flash cried out. "The only reason you think so, was because of the rift you heard about, between him and Batman."  
"He's a good man." Raven said appearing, dragging The Shadow behind her. "He knew his limits. And his rules, he will never go beyond his rules. Even for someone he hates."

"Are you sure?" James faced his daughter worriedly, as the tied up villians were taken away.  
"I'm sure dad." she nodded slowly, as he helped her out of the car. "They're here. They're proof enough." she gestured to the Gotham villians. "One of them is missing."  
"What?"  
"Deathstroke."  
"Secure the area!" James bellowed as the Gotham Police started to block the main gate. The only way in and out. He glanced at his daughter who looked up worriedly at the building. "Barbara? Honey, you don't have to be here."  
"I want to. I have to." she stated. "They're all here."  
"Barbara?"  
"The Justice League. The Titans. Tim. Dick. Mary. They're all in there."

"It's my destiny."  
"What destiny?" his mother demanded, "You lead your own life! This is why I kept it from you! He would want you to wear the mantle!" Ben's eyes fell.  
"I'm not just his son, mother. In part, in a way... I'm him as well."  
"You're not him." Annabelle cried, falling to her knees. "He's just a man. Just like any other man. But a man with a deep secret." Ben looked at him mother.  
"The world needs him. But he's not here. And they're not going back to the mantle." he said, looking out the window,  
"That's why."

"Team one, head in!" James ordered. But before anyone movements could be made, the building blew up, throwing every- one back. Barbara looked up in horror, tears falling from her face.  
"No..." she breathed. "Dick! Mary!" she cried out, trying to make her way to the debris.  
"Barbara!" James cried out, pulling his daughter back, holding onto her tightly.  
"No!" she cried. James could feel tears falling from his face as he rocked his daughter side to side. "No... Daddy, they... he... they can't be gone. They just can't be!"  
"Everything will be alright," he said softly, not believing his own words. "God, I hope everything will be alright."  
"I never got to tell him." she fell to her knees, "I never got to tell him... No... No..."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! next chapter will be posted up soon!  



	11. Chapter 10

**digi-gal-rox:** final chapter and epilogue up. happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 10 

"DADDY! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD! HELP ME!" Nightwing breathed heavily, hearing the pleas of his daughter. He knew he was close. "DADDY!"  
"MARY! WHERE ARE YOU!" he bellowed.  
"DADDY!" turning around into a room, Nightwing saw his daughter tied up to a pole, looking battered. "Daddy!" the man ran to his daughter, hugging her tightly.  
"Thank god! Thank god you're alright!" he breathed. He turned around slightly, noticing a bomb.  
"Daddy?" Nightwing quickly untied her.  
"Come on, honey. Let's go to mummy, O.K, let's go to mummy." he hoisted the small child into his arms and ran.

"Nightwing?" Robin exclaimed as he darted past them. "Dick?"  
"A bomb!" he cried out. "Three minutes and counting!"  
"And you couldn't difuse it?" Diana asked.  
"Like I could," motion sensors. Moment of touch. Boom!" Nightwing shouted, as the group started to make their way to the exit.  
"I don't think so." a familiar voice stopped them.  
"Slade." Nightwing growled.  
"Thirty seconds." Robin glanced at his watched.  
"Now!"

"Team one, head in!" James ordered. But before anyone movements could be made, the building blew up, throwing every- one back. Barbara looked up in horror, tears falling from her face.  
"No..." she breathed. "Dick! Mary!" she cried out, trying to make her way to the debris.  
"Barbara!" James cried out, pulling his daughter back, holding onto her tightly.  
"No!" she cried. James could feel tears falling from his face as he rocked his daughter side to side. "No... Daddy, they... he... they can't be gone. They just can't be!"  
"Everything will be alright," he said softly, not believing his own words. "God, I hope everything will be alright."  
"I never got to tell him." she fell to her knees, "I never got to tell him... No... No..."  
"Take her to the van!" James ordered, handing her to Ellen. "And make sure she stays there."  
"Will do, Commish." she paused, looking out at the debris. "Commish?" she pointed to a dim light coming from the near (now non existant) entrance. Barbara, teary eyed looked up, as the green light vanished.  
"Well I'll be."  
"Dick!" Barbara pushed the captain aside and ran out.

"That was a big boom." Beast Boy coughed, as she slowly stood up, "And Slade ain't here no more."  
"Robot." Nightwing sighed, pulling off his mask.  
"Daddy? Mary held onto her father tightly.  
"What about the guy?" Superman demanded.  
"He wasn't there," Dick muttered.  
"The baddy ran!" Mary cried out, "He ran!"  
"Dick!" Dick looked up to see a tattered Barbara run towards them, he could just see the tears falling from her face. "Dick! Mary!"  
"MUMMY!" Mary cried out happily, pulling away from her father.  
"Oi!" Dick exclaimed as Mary jumped down and ran towards her mother, hugging her tightly. Dick smiled to himself, walking towards the two women of his life.  
"Dick." Barbara smiled, tears falling from her face. "I thought I lost you." gently placing Mary down, who now ran towards her grandfather, husband and wife hugged each other tightly.  
"I'm not going anywhere." he said softly, hugging her.  
"I was scared. Scared that I didn't saying it to you."  
"Saying what?"  
"That I love you." she looked at him, rubbing the tears. "I love you." Smiling at her gently, Dick kissed his wife.  
"I love you too."  
"Well, son looks like you've got some explaining to do." James greeted him.  
"Yeah, I sorta figured that Babs may have told you." the man said sheepishly. James smiled at him.  
"I'm glad though." Dick looked at him curiously.  
"Sir?"  
"That you're alive. I wouldn't want my daughter out there again. Now that I know, I'll be worried sick!" James exclaimed, "Just promise me one thing. You won't go out there again?"  
"You have my word, sir." Dick smiled, "At first I thought my goal was to bring back the name. But than I had a visit and told me that my only job was to be there for my family." Barbara looked up at her husband, somewhat confused.  
"What are you talking about? What visit?"

Ben sighed heavily, watching the scene. Fire brigades, police cars even the ambulance were at the scene, tending to the wounded heroes. His eyes fell. Maybe his 'destiny' wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. Though the mantle may not be his as of now, but maybe in future generations. The red-headed woman looked at him, with a small smile.He smiled back and shook his head. Her smile grew slightly, before mouthing 'Soon'. He turned around and left. He would protect their secret. Like his mother did for them. And will continue. Telling the story of these great heroes and their mentor. The Batman.

"... so, what actually happened when you got there?"  
"I found my daughter tied up, and a bomb. No one else was there." Ellen nodded slowly, writing it down.  
"Thank-you, Mr. Grayson." she signalled Barbara to come in. "He's free to go, Barbara." the red-headed beamed, as her husband rose from his chair. Dick smiled at his wife who hugged him tightly, before walking out of the precinct.  
"So about this Ben guy..." Barbara smiled awkwardly at her husband. "Is he really Bruce's kid?"  
"'fraid so." she responded, with a weak smile. "Something Bruce never knew about. Annabelle Walker. Remember her?"  
"Yeah... I kinda paid a visit to her." Barbara frowned. "I have a feeling that the kid wants to wear the mantle."  
"No." she shook her head. "We can't..."  
"I know." he said quietly. "But a world without him... it's hard to believe."  
"Not when daddy knows the truth now. He wouldn't allow it."  
"Neither would Batman."

Looking at each other, Dick, Barbara and Tim gave a small smile watching the reconstruction of the manor. Placing an arm over his wife's shoulder, Dick smile grew. In the background, Mary's giggle could be heard as James swung the girl too and fro.  
"Everything will be just as it is." Tim murmured, "With 'it' being sealed."  
"Should we ask Annabelle and Ben to stay?" Barbara asked curiously. Dick shook his head.  
"Annabelle wanted to protect him from that world. And we'll do the same." he said softly. "One day when Gotham needs him again, it will be opened. And we'll be there, ready to fight. But till than, it will remained sealed." Looking at each other the family nodded.  
"For Bruce?"  
"For Bruce."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** not much to say. epilogue is also up! happy reading!  



	12. Epilogue

**digi-gal-rox:** epilogue. kinda lame, but o well. it was in my mind so i had to write it down. it takes place in the future.

* * *

EPILOGUE

The young woman looked around the familiar surroundings. She remembered that her family had moved here, many years before. Smiling to herself she walked down the familiar corridors, tracing her fingers on the dusted wall. Not long after their death, she had moved out, running away from the memories that had haunted her. But now... now she was alright. She closed her eyes, remembering the times she had played tag with her cousins and brother here. But family was now scarce, with everyone living far away from the dark city. She was the last one remaining here. The last of the family. She noticed a familiar picture. A family portrait. Her parents stood in the back, with her uncle beside her father. Herself on her mother's side, her aunt by her uncle, and their toddler of a son in her arms, with their older son in front. She smiled softly. Family.

She turned around sharply at the sound of a loud clang. Narrowing her blue eyes, she followed the sound of a hushed whisper to the once sealed passage way. Forcing it opened, she walked down the large spiraled stairs, to find a man a couple of years younger than her, staring at the cased costumes in awe.  
"You're in private property." she stated, folding her arms. The man turned around surprised.  
"Sorry!" he quickly said backing away slightly. "I...- I didn't know!" her features soften.  
"How did you get here anyway?"  
"I was chased," the man stammered, "By a group of Jokerz." she nodded slowly.  
"That's Gotham for ya." she muttered.  
"This is... so cool! wait... what about you? Aren't you-"  
"I live here. Or at least I use to. Everything here is left under my name." the man's eyes widened.  
"You mean you're the daughter of Dick Grayson?!"  
"Yeah..."  
"That means that Wayne Enterprice is yours as well!"  
"Yeah..."  
"God! I sound so childish right now!" the man gasped excitedly. Mary Grayson raised an eye brow, observing the man in front of her, carefully. "Wait... that also means that your father... was he Batman?... No, Robin!"  
"And you are...?" she didn't answer the question.  
"Derrick. Derrick Walker."  
"Walker...? Ben Walker's kid?" the man nodded.  
"They were right," she murmured.  
"Who was right?"  
"Come with me. There's some people I'd like you to meet."

"Well I'll be." the younger man mused. "They were right."  
"Who was right, damn it?!" Derrick cried out.  
"This here, is my brother. John." Mary extended her arm, "and those two there," she gestured to two other men, "are Tom and Bruce Drake." Each of the boys smiled. The red-headed boy, John smiled even wider.  
"Welcome to the family, Derrick." he extended his arm, shaking the older man's hand.  
"Who are you people?" The sons of Robin smiled at each other, as did the son and daughter of Nightwing and Batgirl, each nodding at each other.  
"The children of Gotham." they chorused.

END

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.


End file.
